Got Together
by Snikitty
Summary: May lost the Wallace cup. She returns to Johto. Will Drew comfort her or make things go worse? What is going to happen? MayxDrew contestshipping forever!


Please favorite and review. Tell me what you think. I love contestshipping. I suggest you to write stories too :) may and Drew forevaaa!

* * *

May was in a ferry heading to johto. She just lost the Wallace cup. She wasn't that sad as she had many contests in front her to compete in the johto region. She was happy that she met her old friends Ash and Brock and even a new one: Dawn.

The ferry arrived to Ecruteak city in johto. She got down and headed to the hotel where Soledad was.

"Welcome May! Did you enjoy your visit to sinnoh? Sad that you lost but that doesn't matter!" Said Soledad

"Yes! I loved seeing my old friends. No problem about the cup, I'll win it next time" said May cheerfully

"Now that's the spirit" said Soledad

It was almost 7pm and May was starving

"Can we get something to eat" asked May

"Yup and by the way, Drew and Harley are in the cafeteria so let's go" replied Soledad

"Cool! Let's go then" said May

They went downstairs and arrived at the cafeteria. Drew and Harley were there too. Soledad and May sat near them. The waitress came to take their order.

"What would you like to have?" Asked the waitress

"I want noodles" said May

"Rice balls please" said Soledad

"Umm... salad for me" said Drew

"And donuts for me!" Said Harley

The waitress took their orders and left.

"So May, I saw you on the t.v and you didn't do that great. I had high expectations" said Drew

"Umm... Excuse me. I tried my best and I made it to the finals." May snapped at Drew

"Yeah whatever" said Drew smirking

"May hun, I am surprised that you made it to the finals. Haha!" said Harley haughtily

"OMG I hate you guys" replied May angrily

"Don't worry May. You did a great job" Soledad consoled May

"Thanks Soledad but I guess I'm useless after all. I don't know." said May in a sad tone

"Here's your food!" Said the waitress placing the bowls on the table. May started to eat her noodles. She didn't say a word. After she finished eating, she left. Soledad was concerned and so was Drew. Drew felt bad. He went after May. May went to the hotel room and sat near the window.

"Maybe Drew and Harley were right" gasped May

"No, I guess you didn't do that bad at the contest" said a voice. May turned around to see who it was. It was Drew.

"I apologize on behalf of Harley" said Drew flicking his hair.

"He wasn't the only one who insulted me, you know" said May

"Oh really?" Asked Drew in a teasing way

"Yeah and fine. I don't care what you guys say. I'm just gonna do my best. I will never give up" said May

"That's nice" said Drew in cute voice. He went closer to May and said "I'm sorry for what I said to you but I'm surprised that you didn't cry" Said Drew flicking his hair

"I never cry and I know that you didn't mean it and you really thought I'd win the cup. It isn't your mistake" said May

"You think so?" asked Drew

May smiled and said "yes"

May and Drew were just inches apart from each other. They were so close. Drew realized this and caught May's waist and pulled her even more closer to him. May was astonished at what Drew did but she didn't pull back. He hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him. She could feel his warmth and felt comfortable and safe. She looked at him and their lips met each other. Drew was shocked. Did they really just do that? May's lips were soft and Drew loved it. They deepened the kiss.

Soledad and Harley were heading to their room from the cafeteria and when they were just about to open the door, they saw May and Drew kissing.

"Oh my god! Look at them! Such cute couple" said Soledad

"I knew there was something going on between them" said Harley

Harely and Soledad giggled and watched them kiss.

* * *

Drew broke the kiss and said "May...umm..I think I like you". May giggled and said "why don't you say how you really feel like?". Drew smiled and said "I love you May" and kissed her again. May slid her arms towards his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Drew caught her even tighter. He licked her lower lip with his tongue asking for entrance and May opened her mouth. They both kissed passionately. After they broke apart for air, May said "I love you too, Drew". Then they heard the door open. Soledad and Harley had an evil smile on their faces.

"We just saw everything and oh my god! I can't believe that you guys finally got together" said Soledad

"Yeah a couple! Oooh May has a boyfriend and Drew has a girlfriend" Harley teased.

May and Drew stood there, shocked and blushed furiously.

"OMG you guys are so sneaky" said May

"Yeah, it's not nice to spy on someone like that" said Drew

"We weren't spying" retorted Harley

"Now that you two got together, how about giving us a treat tomorrow?" Said Soledad in a teasing way.

"No shut up" said May and Drew in unison blushing crimson red.

Harley and Soledad giggled and got to their beds to sleep murmuring things about the new couple. May and Drew blushed and went to their beds too.

* * *

_Don't forget to favorite this story if you like it. It really helps me and I can keep on writing more stories. Please do review so that I can know what you guys think. I love you all and you rock :) _

_bye_

_-Scarlett_


End file.
